


>Day 2 (July 21st)

by KidScrappy



Series: Iwaoi weeks 2015 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, iwa-chan is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi week July day 2 (July 21st)</p><p>Prompt:<br/>“It takes a long time to grow an old friend.” (John Leonard)</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Day 2 (July 21st)

It doesn’t happen very often, Oikawa being asleep while Hajime is awake and around to see him. 

The problem with being with someone who is basically an insomniac is that he usually goes to bed while Oikawa is still staring at the tv screen and furiously scribbling down notes on volleyball tactics, and tends to wake up to the smell of breakfast already cooking or an empty house because Oikawa decided to do his morning run at 5am. 

So when Oikawa falls asleep next to him in bed, exhausted from being awake for too long or certain physical activities, Hajime likes to watch him.

He’s vaguely aware that that is probably really creepy.

But his boyfriend spends so much time keeping up appearances that it’s always refreshing to see him with his guard down. 

It’s always been like this, ever since one of their classmates in primary school told Oikawa that his obsession with aliens was weird and he became afraid to speak of it with people other than Hajime. 

Oikawa has always been so concerned about having people like him and want to be his friend, by the time they got to middle school he had crafted a whole persona for himself that often seemed the polar opposite of the boy that would show Hajime his collection of taped crop circle documentaries.

Of course volleyball kind of screwed it up for him, it was impossible to hide his obsessive nature with the team or on the court. But thankfully his enthusiasm turned out to be infectious to his teammates and all the girls in school thought he was very cool when playing. Becoming captain made his popularity sky rocket and Hajime wasn’t his only friend anymore.

He was happy for Oikawa, why wouldn’t he be? Hajime never had problems making friends himself and seeing other people appreciate his best friend was good. And if Hajime had been a little bit jealous, he wouldn’t have mentioned it in case Oikawa realized how pathetic he was.

Not like he ended up having anything to worry about. Oikawa waited for him to pick a college before accepting one of his many scholarship offers so they could live together.

And on their first night together in the place they shared, Oikawa had kissed him.

Hajime hadn’t even bothered to keep unpacking his stuff in the second bedroom the next day, and had instead moved all his belongings in the bigger bedroom along with Oikawa’s things. 

Oikawa once told him that he had been surprised at how easy it was to date Hajime, Hajime had felt quite differently at first. Oikawa’s clingliness had taken on a whole different level and for a while he worried that, despite having been in love with his best friend for years, he wouldn’t be able to deal with dating him. 

But just like with all previous changes in their relationship they managed to find a balance that worked for both of them. And Hajime had to admit that his heart still skipped a beat every time Oikawa turned a girl down by saying that he was ‘lucky enough to already have found the love of his life’.

Here, in the home they share, after years of dating and decades of being friends, Oikawa is his alone. No pretenses, no fake smile and with nothing to hide.

Hajime cards his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, just as messed up by sleep as any other person’s hair would be, and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. Oikawa replied with a snore and curled up closer to the warmth coming from Hajime’s body.

He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and settled into peaceful sleep, feeling like the happiest man in the world.


End file.
